


Hum of Contentment

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Human Castiel, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sam, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Sam loves about the bunker. There’s plenty of space, he’s got his own room for the first time, and the library is massive. It’s a paradise. But Sam’s favorite thing at the moment is Castiel’s lips on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum of Contentment

There are a lot of things Sam loves about the bunker. There’s plenty of space, he’s got his own room for the first time, and the library is massive. It’s a paradise. But Sam’s favorite thing at the moment is Castiel’s lips on his.

Sam was sitting in the library going over the lore for a case when Cas walked in with a look in his eye that Sam knew by now. They’d been together long enough, Sam didn’t need to ask what he was thinking- especially when Cas’ eyes were hooded and he had a tiny grin playing at the corners of his lips. Cas walked over to him, pushed the books slightly to the side and cupped Sam’s jaw in his hands. Sam grinned and let Cas bring their lips together, softly at first. Sam deepened the kiss and brought his hands to Cas’ hips, just holding him in place. Cas sighed against Sam’s lips and let Sam pull him closer so that Cas was straddling Sam’s lap.

There were only a few things Sam loved more than kissing Cas, and honestly when their lips were touching, he couldn’t remember what those things were. Ever since Cas became human and him and Dean had to show him the ropes, this kind of became a habit. Sam was the one who found him sexually frustrated and alone in his bedroom, and it was Sam that Castiel asked for help. And somewhere along the line, it developed into more than sex. Right place, right time. Sam wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

Especially not now, when Cas was now completely on his lap, chest to chest, Cas’ lean fingers framing his face and breathing hot against Sam’s mouth. They were kissing slow and long, tongues rolling together smoothly and effortlessly, their hips subconsciously moving the same. Sam moved his hands from their place on Cas’ hips and ran them up Cas’ back. Sam pulled his lips back and opened his eyes enough to watch Cas’ blissful face as he licked his lips. “What are you thinking, Cas?” Sam asked quietly, tracing his lips up the column of Cas’ throat, earning a shudder from the smaller man. Cas let out a deep breath instead of responding and rolled his hips down more eagerly on Sam’s lap. “Hmm?”

“I want…” Sam’s tongue peeked out from behind his teeth and circled over Cas’ adams apple. He felt Cas shake slightly under his hands, and Sam smirked inwardly. “Please,” Cas mumbled. Sam took the initiative to kiss and suck Cas’ neck eagerly. Cas sucked in a deep breath and carded his fingers in Sam’s hair and locked in. Sam loved when Cas tugged on his hair when Sam was buried in his neck. He loved hearing Sam’s name fall from Castiel’s tongue like it was right then.

Cas rolled his ass down rhythmically and Sam met each of his movements with his own, their pace quickly increasing to a feverish grinding. Sam had half a mind to be worried about Dean coming back from wherever he was and catching them, but he couldn’t be bothered to care with the way Cas was writhing in his arms. Sam groaned and kissed from the dip of Cas’ collarbone up to his scruffy jaw and let his teeth graze over the sensitive skin on Cas’ neck. Castiel moaned Sam’s name again before pulling Sam’s head back by his hair and sealing their lips together again.

Cas moaned into the kiss, his mouth falling open when Sam moved one of his hands under Cas’ t shirt and up his stomach and over his chest to toy with one of his nipples. Sam pinched his fingers at the same time as he playfully bit down on Cas’ bottom lip. Castiel let out a small gasp and his hips stuttered. Sam let Cas pull his hair again to move his head back, exposing his neck, which Cas latched onto immediately. Cas pecked up and down Sam’s neck and sucked on Sam’s adams apple. What Cas lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. Sam closed his eyes and rested his hands on Cas’ hips, holding on and pulling him down harder onto his lap. He felt Cas’ teeth against his earlobe and let out a loud groan.

Things were about to really get out of control when he heard the door to the bunker open and slam shut. It startled him out of his blissed-out state. “Fuck, Cas- Dean’s home. We should-” Castiel pulled back and grinned. Sam’s brow knit in confusion when Castiel leaned down to kiss him again. “Let’s just-”

“We’re going to stay right here, Sam,” Cas murmured against his lips. Sam huffed a laugh because obviously Cas is joking. _Right?_ But Cas kissed him again before he could say anything. He sighed into it and felt Cas unseat himself from his lap; Sam gave a tug on Cas’ bottom lip as he pulled away. Cas paused and bit back a smile while he watched Sam.

He leaned back over and kissed Sam’s lips quickly as he carded his fingers through Sam’s hair before falling to his knees between Sam’s parted legs. “Sammy?” Dean called from down the hall. Sam tore his eyes away from Cas, who was busy working open Sam’s jeans, and looked to the doorway. “Sammy, you home?”

“Cas, get up, come on,” Sam hissed quietly. Castiel raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Cas scooted back well under the desk and brought Sam’s chair with him, concealing himself and Sam’s legs under the table. Sam rubbed a hand down his face and let out an unsure laugh. “Oh my God.”

Cas finally worked Sam’s jeans open and ran his palm over the bulge in Sam’s jeans teasingly. Sam closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as the touch became increasingly more firm. _I’m so dead._ He heard Dean’s boots against the hardwood as he came closer, and Sam really, really wished Dean was going somewhere else. “Hey, did you not hear me?” Dean asked as he came into the library.

_Of course this is happening. Of course._ Sam opened his eyes and cleared his throat. “Uh, no, I didn’t.” Cas’ hand gripped his achingly hard erection over his jeans firmly and Sam fidgeted, trying to remain composure. “Wha… What’s up?”

Dean peered at him uncertainly. Sam gave him a weak smile, not moving the hand from his face. “What's up with _you?_ You look like crap.”

Sam let out a laugh which got cut off by Cas taking his dick out of his pants, the noise immediately turning into a choked-off gasp. Dean’s eyes widened at him and Sam shook it off. “Nothing, nothing- nothing’s up. Just, y’know…” He gestured to the books in front of him. “Research.”

Dean squinted at him. “Uh-huh… So what’d you find out?”

Sam bit at the inside of his cheek and shrugged, trying to pretend like Cas wasn’t slowly stroking his cock under the table literally fifteen feet away from his brother. “Not much that we don’t already know.” He looked back down at the book Cas has pushed away- definitely did _not_ look down between his legs- and shook his head. Dean sat down across the table from him and threw his legs up on the desk, cracking open his beer. “No EMF, no sulfur, nothing. Maybe they really just snapped.”

“Not everyday a soccer mom comes home and knocks the brains right out of her husband with a crowbar. Let alone two in one week.” Cas stroked his cock faster, and Sam could feel Cas’ breath against his skin. Sam closed his eyes and bit down on his lip. _Focus._ “Alright, so she wasn’t possessed. Skinwalker, maybe?”

Cas took Sam’s dick in his mouth and sucked eagerly. Sam slammed his hand down on the desk and his knee jerked up against the wood instinctively. Dean’s eyes widened and he stared at Sam. Sam put the hand back over his face and slouched down in the chair. “Yeah.” Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and shook his head, trying his damndest not to lose focus. “Yeah, maybe. Skinwalker. Mm-hmm.”

Sam focused his eyes on anything but Dean, flipped meaninglessly through the lore book in front of him. “You sure you’re okay?”

Sam nodded and felt Cas take him all the way in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Cas’ throat. Sam nodded harder and shut his eyes for a second, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yep, yep, yep. T-totally fine.” Cas pulled his mouth off and stroked him with his hand and Sam felt his right eye twitch. He let out a quiet deep breath and slouched further in the chair, spreading his legs wider. Dean still kept peering at him quizzically. “‘m fine,” Sam reassured from behind his fingers with a nod.

“Alright…” Dean pursed his lips and disregarded Sam’s weird behavior. “So, what, a skinwalker who just has a thing for offing dads?” From under the table, Cas’ hand was working quicker, thumbing the slit of Sam’s cock on every upstroke and his rhythm was really hard to beat. Sam was unconsciously pumping his hips up into his fist and trying to remain still at the same time. “Okay, dude, your eye is twitching and you’re really red. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Cas took Sam back in his mouth and worked his mouth tight and fast on Sam’s cock, his hand still stroking at the same pace. “ _Holy shit_ ,” Sam squeaked out accidentally. Dean sat up straighter and Sam hurriedly shook his head and held a hand up to him. “Just- ah-” Sam clenched his jaw and fought back a laugh. “Indigestion?”

Dean’s look changed from concerned to mildly disgusted. “Maybe you should go to the bathroom.” Cas took Sam’s cock all the way in again, this time not pulling back when it hit the back of his throat and Sam couldn’t fight back the whine that left his chest. Sam leaned back and let out another laugh because it’s all he could manage to do anymore; this whole thing was ridiculous and perverted and he’s definitely going to Hell- _again_. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair and down over his face, laughing into his hands. “Dude, you are seriously freaking me out.”

“I can’t believe this is my life,” Sam mumbled into his hands between laughs. He felt Cas start to smile- _smiling with my cock in his mouth I swear to God_ \- and he kind of knew what was about to happen. Cas tried to deep-throat him again and Sam let out a loud laugh, both of his knees jerking up and hitting the underside of the table and Cas gagged and snorted a laugh at the same time, making Sam laugh again. Sam’s shoulders shook as he laughed, head still thrown back and covered with his hands. “I’m gonna kill myself.”

Dean sat up straight, taking his legs off of the desk and leaned over the table. “Sammy…” Cas increased his pace of sucking Sam’s dick and pumping his hand over the rest of the shaft his mouth wasn’t covering, and Sam bit down on his lip hard. He managed to actually uncover his face and look over at Dean- who looked more than slightly mortified. Sam kept his lips tight and definitely wasn’t rocking his hips up into Cas’ mouth or breathing really heavily out of his nose. _Definitely not_. Dean cleared his throat and tilted his head, averting his eyes to the table. “Sammy… Tell me something.” Sam tried not to laugh again when he felt himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm, trying his best to fight the sensation back. Cas’ mouth was tight and hot and incredibly overwhelming, and it was taking literally every ounce of restraint he had not to come while sitting across the table from his brother. “Should I…” Dean cleared his throat again when Sam’s lips parted and sneaked out a hitched gasp. “Should I _not_ look under the table right now?”

Sam shook his head. “Probably not,” he whispered.

Dean’s face grew more uncomfortable. “Yep. Okay. I, uh- okay,” he stammered as he stood up and walked a few feet away from the table, looking anywhere but the desk and Sam. “I’m just gonna-” Sam huffed out another repressed groan and Dean practically jumped. “Yeah, I’m gonna-” He pointed towards the door and walked away quickly. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Sam was so close to coming, and Cas knew it; his pace increased so fast, Sam was sure Cas’ hand was gonna cramp or something, but he wasn’t stopping. Sam’s fist clenched and he reached down with the other to fist in the top of Cas’ hair. “Oh my _God_ ,” he groaned.

“At least wait until I’m out of earshot! _Seriously_ , guys!” Dean called from around the corner. “Come _on_.”

Sam couldn’t even be bothered to care anymore, losing himself in the heat between Cas’ lips. “Holy shit, Cas, so fucking perfect,” he whispered, letting his head fall back again. Cas’ hand sneaked up Sam’s thighs and up his abdomen, sliding under his shirt. Sam groaned and fisted his hand in Cas’ hair tighter. He felt Cas moan around his cock at the sensation and his toes curled with restraint. “Fuck.” He picked his head up and looked down at the bobbing head of brown hair between his legs and as if Cas knew, he looked up and locked onto his eyes. “Cas, holy-” Castiel winked- he fucking _winked_ \- and Sam was coming instantly, pulling Cas farther onto his dick and groaning loudly. “Oh my God- _holy shit_ …”

Cas hummed quietly as he continued sucking Sam’s dick softly, cleaning off his cum. The vibrations sent shockwaves through Sam’s body and he trembled, his head still leaned back and eyes closed. Castiel tucked him back into his jeans and resituated himself on Sam’s lap. Sam lifted his face and shook his head in disbelief at Cas’ coy smile. His face was wrecked, a shiny layer of spit and cum on his lips, and his hair completely messed up. Sam laughed again and reached a hand up to cradle the side of Cas’ face. He dragged his thumb over Cas’ bottom lip slowly and Cas instinctively took the tip of Sam’s thumb between his lips and licked the mess off. Sam fought back another moan bubbling up in his chest.

“C’mere,” Sam whispered, pulling Cas down to meet his lips again. He could taste himself on Cas’ tongue and it sparked that possessive fire-like feeling in his gut. _Mine_. Their kiss deepened to a hungry, ravenous pace, all teeth and panting breath. Cas wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and Sam gripped onto Cas’ frantically rolling hips firmly. “I’m gonna take you-” Sam growled into Cas’ parted lips. Cas shuddered in Sam’s grip, his hands coming up and holding onto Sam’s neck. Sam moved his lips over Cas’ jaw and mouthed over his ear before lightly biting down. Cas let out a throaty moan and his hips jerked. “I’m gonna take you apart, Cas. Do you want that?” Cas nodded frantically, his adams apple bobbing helplessly under Sam’s lips as he swallowed and panted. Sam grinned. “Good.”

Sam made to stand up and Cas almost lost his balance, but Sam’s firm grip under his ass wasn’t going to let him fall. Cas instinctively wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist securely and brought their lips crashing back together. Pausing, Sam stood still, letting Cas writhe in his grip and kiss him breathless. “Move,” Cas directed quietly. Sam smiled again and did as Cas said, walking at a steady, eager pace to his bedroom. Not paying any attention to where he was going, he bumped Cas’ back into the wall. “ _Sam!_ ”

Sam took advantage of having Cas pressed up against the wall by kissing his lips and down his neck again. He could feel Cas’ throbbing erection against his stomach from the confines of his jeans. “I can’t wait to get you naked,” Sam said with a tender nibble to Cas’ slightly exposed collarbone.

There was a hard banging on the wall they were pressed up against. “For the love of _God_ , take it in the bedroom!” Dean’s voice boomed from the other side of the wall.

Sam chuckled against Cas’ skin and Cas kissed his forehead. “If it’s an issue, I suggest you cover your ears, Dean,” Cas shouted in return.

Through the thickness of the wall, Sam could still hear Dean grumbling underneath his breath. Sam shrugged and resituated his hands holding Cas so that he wasn’t slipping from Sam’s grasp. The new placement of his hands had his fingers digging into the sensitive skin where Cas’ ass met his inner thighs and Cas let out a hot breath and buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, obviously trying not to lose his grasp on Sam’s back.

Sam hurriedly walked them to his room, kicking the door closed behind him and letting Cas fall to the bed. The bed isn’t very pillowy, so Cas winced when he slammed down against it, but Cas seems to like it a little rough anyways, so Sam didn’t dwell on it. Instead, he made quick work of taking his shirt off as Cas followed suit. Cas immediately unbuttoned his own pants, so eager to find some release. Sam leaned down and helped, practically tearing down Cas’ jeans and underwear in one motion before tossing them aside and jumping back on him.

With Sam on his knees between Cas’ parted legs, their lips connected again and Cas’ fingers immediately came up and twined into the back of Sam’s hair. Their hips fit together and Cas wrapped his legs back around Sam’s waist, his groin impatiently seeking friction. Sam reached between them and grasped Cas’ leaking, untouched dick and immediately, Cas tossed his head back and let out a broken moan. Smearing the precome on his hand first, he stroked Cas’ length quickly at first- because he loves the way Cas’ eyebrows tilt up and his eyes connect with his, and the fingers in his hair grasping so desperately. He loves the way the speed of his hand makes Cas’ breath come out unsteady and quick, along with the noises he can’t hold back. Sam also loves the way Cas chants “Sam, Sam, Sam” over and over with abandon.

Castiel’s chest started heaving and that’s when Sam slowed his hand down and set a rhythmic, painfully slow pace that his hips match. Rolling and crashing into Cas like waves, Sam resealed their lips together and moved his tongue against Castiel’s at the same pace. He kept his eyes open just long enough to watch as Cas’ hooded eyes go cross before they close as well. He could hear- he could _feel_ \- the noises Cas can’t help but making come from the depths of his chest. Sam absolutely loves taking Cas apart like this, Cas rolling with him helplessly and meeting his pace even though Sam knows all he wants is release.

Castiel’s fingers clench and unclench in his hair, torn between wanting to yank and pull and being too overwhelmed to break the gruellingly slow pace of their movements. Sam released Cas’ lips and fit his head in the heated crook of Cas’ neck, grazing his lips up and down the exposed column of skin. “ _Sam_ , please,” Cas begged brokenly. As he began to trace his teeth over Cas’ collarbone, Sam’s hand picked up speed again and knocked the wind out from Castiel’s chest. Cas started panting and writhing underneath Sam again. Sam lightly bit up and down Cas’ neck and chest, his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth and tasting the sweat coating Cas’ skin. “I nee- I need- Sam,” Cas grunted, not being able to find the words he wants to say. But he doesn’t need to, Sam knows what Cas needs.

Sam’s hand increased in speed, wrist tweaking on every upward pull on Cas’ dick. He moved his mouth over Cas’ ear and licked the outer shell of his ear. “I want you to come for me, Cas,” he breathes. Teeth pressed to his ear, he quietly growled, “ _Now_.”

“ _Sam_ -!” Cas gasped, fingers tugging almost painfully in Sam’s hair as Cas finally got release. Cas came hard between them, painting his own heaving abdomen. Before he could even catch his breath, Sam kissed him gingerly on the lips and lovingly sucked on Cas’ trembling bottom lip. “I…” Castiel opened his eyes and met Sam’s, glossing over his features and moving one of his hands to brush Sam’s hair back and caress his cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Sam Winchester,” Cas said simply.

Sam licked his lips and bit down on a goofy smile. Leaning back down to kiss him again, Cas hummed contentedly. “We’re not done yet,” Sam whispered with a smile. Cas sighed deeply, as if put-out, but Sam knew by the look on his face that Castiel  _loved_ when they go at it like this. Sam started kissing down Cas’ neck and chest, sucking small marks into his tan skin. “Come on,” he said between kisses. He looked up at Cas and raised an eyebrow when their eyes met. “You can tell me to stop.” Cas didn’t break eye contact until Sam licked the spilled cum on Cas’ stomach. Sam felt him quiver beneath his tongue and lips, watched as his head fell back.

Cas moved his hands to his own hair and covered his face as Sam continued to clean up Cas’ stomach with his mouth. He saw Cas’ spent cock give an interested twitch and he kissed the tip of it. “ _Sam_ ,” Cas choked out warningly. Sam chuckled and moved away from his cock, instead kissing his way back up. He let his teeth graze not-so-lightly over Cas’ sensitive ribcage and his tattoo, let his tongue flick over the hardened nipple his lips met. Cas moved his hands to watch Sam, fingers still absently in his hair. Sam looked up and winked as he took Cas’ nipple between his lips and toyed with it. Cas rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the bed and covered his eyes again.

Sam laughed again, kissing and licking gently up Cas’ neck and pecking Cas’ lips. “Come on, you know you love this,” he teased.

Cas pecked him back, finally moving his hands from his face when Sam nudged them with his nose. “I love _you_ , I tolerate your… sexual depravity.” Cas said it in a serious voice, but he couldn’t hide the smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Sam kissed him again and hummed thoughtfully. “You’re a terrible liar,” he murmured into the kiss. Castiel grinned in return, but made no effort to respond. Sam deepened the kiss, taking his time to relish in it and get Cas riled up again. “Don’t forget you’re the one who went down on me with my brother in the room.” Cas fought back a laugh as he melted into his touch and cradled Sam’s jaw with his hands, thumbs briefly stroking from his cheek bones over his ears. Cas gently nipped at his bottom lip and Sam briefly kissed the tip of his nose. “Turn around.”

Sam moved away enough for Castiel to flip over onto his stomach, resting his head on his hands, watching Sam from the corner of his eye. Sam let his hands roam over Castiel’s taut back, momentarily massaging a few of the muscles. Sam watched Cas face as his eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. Sam’s hands are large against Castiel’s back, fingers splayed open so his hands cover the entire space between Cas’ shoulders. He kneaded the muscle under his hands, took one hand and dragged it up the back of Cas’ neck and carded his fingers through the thick, brown hair. He lightly scratched and massaged Cas’ scalp, listened to the small purr Cas unconsciously gave him in return- as well as the small wriggle of ass. Sam leaned over and gently tugged on Cas’ hair to lift his head up so Sam could kiss his lips once again, rolling his still-clothed hips against Castiel’s ass as their lips met.

Cas let out the smallest of moans from his parted lips against Sam’s; his lips seeking Sam’s back out when Sam pulled away and Sam quickly reunited them, deeper this time. Cas’ breath was coming quicker now, starting to get caught up in their rhythm. Cas reached a hand back to hold onto Sam’s jaw as they continued to kiss for longer than Sam originally intended, but what can he say? It’s one of the perks of being with Cas. Sam finally tore his lips away from Cas’ and moved them down to Cas’ shoulder, his fingers releasing their grasp in Castiel’s hair and letting him lower himself back down to the bed. Sam kissed over Cas’ shoulders, across his back and down his spine, sucking a mark over the back of his ribcage briefly.

He brought his hands up to Cas’ hips and tapped him twice. Knowingly, Cas picked his hips up and situated himself on his knees, face and hands still pressed to the bed. Sam kissed his way all the way down Castiel’s spine and over the curve of his ass, his hands running up and down the back of Cas’ thighs slowly. He heard Cas let out a deep breath, felt him shudder and goosebumps rise on his skin. “You’re amazing, Cas,” he mentioned, lifting his head enough to see the curve of a smile on Castiel’s lips at the compliment before he moved his head and put his forehead to his hands and nose against the mattress.

Sam leaned back and let his hands finally run up from Cas’- _perfect_ \- thighs and over the swell of his perky ass, and Sam just wondered how he got so lucky. His hands are large enough to grab ahold of the meat of his partner’s ass and he does so, spreading him enough to look at Cas’ pink hole. He felt Cas quiver again- _probably cold_ , Sam thinks. In a sudden movement, he licked a small stripe directly over the hole and listened for the muffled gasp from the other man. Sam ducked his head down and licked a longer stripe from Cas’ taint up and over his hole and kept his mouth in place, continuously working his tongue. Cas started writhing in his hands, pushing his ass back and silently asking for more.

Sam works his tongue harder, took a deep breath in and out of his mouth and Cas groaned his name loudly. Cas’ stomach tensed before he returned to having his back arched, keeping his ass proudly in the air for Sam. Sam leaned his head back just enough to spit on Cas’ tight muscle and latched back on, working his tongue expertly against the rim. Cas moaned again, now ardently pushing his hips back against Sam’s face. Sam let him- buries himself in Cas’ ass basically. Castiel’s hands moved from under his face and desperately grasped at the bedsheets by his head.

Sam took a few minutes just to eat Cas out because they both love it- neither will deny that. Plus, Cas was all-but-screaming Sam’s name over and over again, and the possessiveness inside Sam couldn’t get enough. Eventually, though, he resituated his arms so one was resting on Cas’ back to keep his ass spread and the other coming down and spanking Cas just hard enough to get a yelp out of him. Sam moved his lips away from Cas’ skin and brought a finger into his mouth, getting it more than wet enough. He pressed the finger against the rim of Cas’ hole, silently seeking invitation. “Please, Sam.”

He pushed his index finger inside gently, straight to the hilt, relishing in the long groan the movement got from Cas. “Good?” Sam kissed the question into Castiel’s skin, watched the fluttering of his closed eyes as he nodded in response. Sam took the silent initiative to work his finger in and out, slowly at first, dragging on the walls as he does so. Cas moaned and rolled his hips back, meeting every one of Sam’s thrusts. “So perfect,” he whispered- mostly to himself.

Sam met his finger with his tongue and worked both faster, keeping Cas wet and panting. Cas mewled and keened under his manipulations, losing himself in the rhythm. Sam took his middle finger into his mouth and pushed both fingers in side by side, wetting Cas’ hole with his tongue all the while. When Cas wiggled his hips and pushed back on Sam’s hand, Sam pulled out and thrusted back in a little faster. “God, Sam,” Cas groaned as he pushed his face into the bed. He moved his legs and set his knees a little wider, a movement that pushed his ass higher in the air. Sam mouthed over the meat of Cas’ ass and bit down to punctuate a sharp thrust of his fingers. Cas’ moan in return was a little higher pitched and one of his hands moved to grab onto Sam’s arm and dug his fingers into Sam’s muscle.

Sam spread his fingers every time he pulled out and scissored them every time he pushed in, increasing his pace steadily. When Cas was reduced to moaning helplessly, not able to form words, and fingernails pressing into Sam’s skin as a way of urging him on, Sam crooked his fingers and hit Cas’ prostate. Cas’ breath hitched sharply and his toes curled, and so Sam hit the same spot every time he thrusted his fingers back in.

Sam dragged his fingers out slowly, Cas’ body moving along with it, not wanting to lose the contact. He moved to lick Cas’ hole and fuck Cas with his tongue in place of his fingers, and Cas moved his hips back with abandon- reminding Sam why he has to hold him in place. Sam wrapped both of his hands around the front of Castiel’s knees and buried his face in the crack of his ass, mouthing and licking Cas open. Castiel reached for a pillow, pulled it towards him and buried his own face in it to suppress his shouting. Sam might’ve grinned a little bit at that- Cas’ screams are a compliment and he’s only human, after all.

Sam slicked up his third finger and quickly slid his three fingers inside Castiel all the way, earning a muffled sob from him. Sam sat up straight, pumping his fingers into Cas at a fast pace that Cas couldn’t even attempt to meet with his hips. He let his free hand run up and down Cas’ back before he carded his fingers through Cas’ hair and held onto the top of his hair. Cas let him pull up enough to get his face off of the pillow, and Sam leaned down to capture the whimper from his lips. Castiel lifted himself up on all fours, head pulled back and exposing the length of his neck. Sam crooked all three of his rapidly moving fingers against Cas’ prostate and released their kiss long enough to hear the rewarding guttural groan erupt from Cas’ chest. Sam locked eyes with Cas, his eyebrows tight and turned upward, his swollen lips parted so beautifully, and it’s too good. He kissed him again and slowed his hand like he does, moving long and deep. Cas sighed as their lips part briefly, only to be recaptured in a deeper kiss, and Sam wanted to lose himself in the feeling of them rolling together like this.

Sam pulled his fingers out of Cas slowly, letting that hand squeeze onto the meat of Cas’ thighs possessively. Sam let go of his grip in Castiel’s hair and Cas let his head fall down, closing his eyes and his fingers clenching and unclenching at the bedsheets. Sam kissed the knob of his spine twice before standing up off the bed and walking over to the nightstand to retrieve lube and a condom. He watched Castiel sit up on his knees and make his way over to the side of the bed. Sam licked his lips and walked back over to the bed, and tossed the items in his hand onto the bed beside them.

Cas’ hands roamed up and down Sam’s abdomen exploringly, as if he didn’t already have every inch of Sam memorized by now. He placed kisses to Sam’s hipbones, one after the other. His hands dragged down and took hold of the button on Sam’s jeans. Cas took his time to open them and pull them down inch by inch, kissing a new spanse of skin. Sam hummed and watched as he did it, bringing a hand up to gently stroke through Cas’ hair. Cas finally pulled Sam’s jeans down enough to free his dick, and looked up at Sam as he took it into his mouth. It’s different from earlier, Cas wasn’t doing this with the idea of getting Sam off on it. This was just them taking care of each other. Sam licked his lips and bit down gently, torn between wanting to maintain eye contact with Cas and wanting to watch how gorgeous Cas’ lips look with his cock moving between them slowly.

Cas made the decision for him as he closed his eyes and swallowed down all of Sam’s length and let out a breath through his nose against Sam’s skin. “ _Fuck_ , Cas,” he groaned. Sam moved both of his hands to the sides of Cas’ face and swiped his thumbs over his prominent cheekbones. Cas looked up again and met his eyes as he returned to slowly bobbing his head. Sam let his eyes trace over every one of Cas’ features admiringly. “So perfect.”

Castiel pulled his mouth off of Sam’s dick and tilted his chin up. Sam leaned down and brought their lips together. Sam felt Cas’ hands push down his jeans, so Sam pulled back enough to step out of them and crawled back onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and brought them flush together as they kissed. Cas’ hands swept over Sam’s forearms, up his biceps and his shoulders before they rested on the sides of his neck and Cas’ long fingers met his hair. The arm that wasn’t wrapped around Cas came up and grazed up Castiel’s stomach and over his collarbone and up to the side of his face. Sam held on briefly before tracing his fingers through the hair at Cas’ temple and pushed back behind his ears. Cas sighed against his lips and let his tongue drag against Sam’s teeth as he pulled back.

Sam nudged Cas’ cheek with his nose affectionately before pecking his lips again briefly. Cas moved himself back to his hands and knees, bent over in front of Sam. Sam reached beside them and removed the condom from its tin wrapper, rolling it onto his cock and quickly applying the lube to his hand and working it on himself, using a little extra to massage against Cas’ hole. “Sam, please hurry,” Cas beckoned with a tilt of his ass.

Sam chuckled and lined himself up, slowly pressing forward. “How long have you been a human now? And you’re still…” The head of Sam’s cock pushed through and Cas let out a long groan as Sam pushed himself all the way in. “So impatient,” he finished. He leaned forward and kissed across Cas’ shoulders comfortingly. “How does it feel?”

Instead of answering verbally, Cas rocked his hips forward and back, rolling slightly against Sam as he did so. Cas’ shoulders tensed and relaxed with his breathing and moving. Sam only slightly moved his hips to meet each of Cas’ movements, focused intently on kissing every inch of skin he could get his mouth on, letting his teeth graze over Cas’ shoulders and up his neck. His hands rested on the sides of Cas’ hips, gently pulling him back further and further.

“Are you trying to be patient?” Sam whispered against Cas’ ear, capturing the tip of his ear between his teeth gently.

He could hear the uneasy breath leave Cas’ lips. “I’m attempting to, yes.” Cas pushed his hips back a little too eagerly and sighed. “I’m finding it… Increasingly difficult.”

Sam huffed a small laugh and brought his hips slamming forward just once, punctuating the sharp movement with a long, deep roll. Cas’ head slumped back down. “Take what you want, Cas.” He felt Cas’ hips accept the invitation and rock back confidently. He pushed forward sharply and Cas bounced back, a soft moan falling from his lips. Sam moved his hands to the bed on either side of Cas’ flank, holding himself up and letting Cas move freely. Cas’ ass bounced back against him, gaining speed every time Sam met the movement with a thrust of his own. Sam groaned and pressed his forehead against the sweaty skin of Cas’ back. “You feel so fucking amazing, Cas.”

Cas leaned forward to get a different angle, putting his arms ahead of him and using his whole upper body to push back against Sam and both of them let out matching moans. Hungrily seeking more, their bodies crashed together faster and faster, still not gaining too much speed because this moment is about depth, not speed. Sam leaned back, sitting up straight and taking hold of Cas’ hips again, pushing them forward before bringing them back to his. Cas let out a whimper. “ _Sam_ \- ah! Sam-” His pace increases again, thrusting harshly against Cas’ ass and getting impossibly deep every time. Sam crashed his hips forward again and Cas slumped down, resting his upper body fully against the bed. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he breathed.

His restraint breaking, Sam began pounding into Cas from behind quickly, each motion eliciting a broken shout from the smaller man. The air in the room was hot and thick; the sounds of their sweat-slicked bodies slapping together was still not louder than the moans Sam was pulling out of Cas. Sam loves this, loves every part, every single detail. Sam shifted one of his legs off of its knee and got better leverage for pistoning his cock into Cas’ ass. Sam let out a deep breath to steady himself, to keep up this breakneck pace he wasn’t sure why he set in the first place.

Castiel reached a hand back to hold onto Sam’s ankle that was by his side and Sam moved his hands to Cas’ shoulders. He used the new leverage to get deeper inside Cas and fuck him faster and harder. “ _Fuck_!” Cas shouted with a broken sob. There’s something so ridiculously hot about Castiel- an ex-Angel of the Lord- screaming obscenities with Sam’s dick in his ass. “ _Fuck fuck fuck_ \- God, Sam-!” Sam punctuated the last of his rapid thrusts with a long roll of his hips and Cas murmured something under his breath, his eyes rolling back and face going slack.

Sam returned to both knees, slowly rolling his hips and not thrusting too hard. He leaned over- his entire torso covering Cas’ back- and kissed up Cas’ spine and up to his neck. “So beautiful- so perfect,” he breathed into Cas’ skin. He moved his hands so one was gliding up and down Cas’ flank along with the rhythm of his hips, and the other came up to brush back Cas’ hair from his face and rest on the back of his head. He could hear Cas chanting something under his breath, but it didn’t make any sense- it kind of sounded like a language he didn’t understand. He wiggled his hips into a new angle and thrusted deeper into Castiel’s ass and Cas chanted louder; Sam still didn’t understand what he was saying, but it was something in Enochian. Sam groaned because that's also _impossibly_ sexy.

Sam maintained the rhythm of his hips, moved both of his hands up to Cas’ shoulders and swept them down Cas’ arms and over his hands before sliding their fingers together and locking them in. Their hips picked up speed again, both of them growing more and more impatient and losing themselves in each other. Castiel’s chanting was broken up by moans and whimpers when Sam hit a good spot. Sam could feel Cas’ hands holding onto his tighter, could see his brow knitting with concentration- and probably the force of having Sam plowing into him the way he was.

Sam mouthed over the side of Cas’ neck and his teeth grazed over Cas’ jaw and up to his ear. Sam was panting obscenities and praises to Cas under his breath; he didn’t even really know what he was saying, but it was spilling out. Sam pressed his forehead into Cas’ shoulder and slammed forward a few more times before pulling all the way back and out of Cas. Before Castiel could turn around to give him a curious look, Sam sat next to him with his back against the headboard. “C’mere,” Sam said breathlessly, one hand lightly tugging on Castiel.

Cas straddled Sam’s lap and kissed him before taking his cock inside him again. Cas’ hips started off slow so they could both catch their breath. His fingers came up to Sam’s temples and Cas pushed his fingers back through his hair, combing through the mess and sweeping it from Sam’s face. Sam wrapped both of his arms around Cas’ waist and held his back as he moved up and down. Cas’ breath against his lips came out shaky, made worse when they both open their eyes just enough to lock onto each other’s. They maintained the intimate eye contact as Castiel fucked himself down on Sam’s dick slowly and rhythmically, only moving their lips together and sharing breaths.

Sam shifted his legs and and propped up his knees, giving Cas a whole new angle. Cas pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes as he pressed back and hit his sweet spot. Quickly picking up speed, he started bouncing on Sam’s lap faster and breathing hot against Sam’s lips. Cas was losing control, Sam could tell because he was practically yanking Sam’s hair out of his head and groaning helplessly. Sam moved his head to the warmth of the crook of Cas’ neck and bit down on his skin. He grazed his teeth up over Cas’ jaw and nipped at him. “Sam! _Sam, fuck_ -” Cas started chanting Sam’s name, so close to finishing. The grip in Sam’s hair tightened and Sam moaned, letting Cas pull on him harder.

Cas’ frantically bouncing hips lost their rhythm, their bodies instead just feverishly slapping together. Sam managed to reach one hand up and tug on Cas’ hair pointedly and Cas opened his eyes enough to meet Sam’s, his face tight except his sinfully pink lips parted. Sam reached his other hand between them to quickly fist at Cas’ otherwise abandoned cock. It didn’t take long before Cas was coming with Sam’s name on his tongue, his lust-blown blue eyes briefly going slightly cross before his eyes shut. Sam let Cas ride through it, panting hard with a heaving chest.

Sam could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him. Cas pulled him up straighter, kissing him deeply and combing his fingers through Sam’s hair. Cas wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and resumed bouncing on Sam’s lap hard and fast. Sam had to just hold onto Cas’ hips and let him do his thing. “Fuck me, Sam; _fuck_ \- feels so good,” Cas moaned into his mouth. They released their kiss and kept their lips together as Sam fought for air, teetering on the edge of orgasm. “Come for me, Sam,” Castiel directed in a low growl, and Sam did.

“ _Holy shit_ \- ah! _Cas_ ,” he grunted as he buried himself deeper inside of Castiel. Cas kissed him through it, hands framing his face and thumbs gently swiping over his cheeks. Their movements stilled, just holding each other and kissing chastely for a few minutes. Cas sighed and pulls away first, Sam’s lips gently tugging on Cas’ bottom lip as he did so. Sam briefly kissed Cas’ neck and inhaled deeply and breathes out as Cas unseated himself from Sam’s lap. They both leaned back and admired each other for a while, eyes glossing over their features.

Sam looked down at the mess of Cas’ cum on his stomach and ran his fingers through it before making sure Cas was watching him as he brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Cas rolled his eyes and laughed, reaching his own finger down to gather the rest of it and offering it to Sam. Sam smiled and took Cas’ finger into his mouth, very briefly letting his tongue circle around the digit. “You see? Sexually depraved.”

Sam scoffed. “Am not.” Castiel shrugged slightly with a small grin and Sam lifted his hand to Cas’ chin and brought their lips back together. “Even if I was,” Sam murmured against Cas’ lips, “you’d still love me.”

Castiel hummed thoughtfully and pecked Sam’s lips again. “I suppose you’re right.” Sam grinned victoriously as Cas fully unseated himself from Sam’s lap, gracefully getting off the bed. Sam reached a hand out to him to pull him back down for another kiss- one they both melt into. “Are you going to let me leave?”

“Depends on where you’re goin’.”

Cas chuckled and pulled away from Sam. “I’m just going to the kitchen.” Sam shrugged and watched him with interest as he moved about the room. He picked up Sam’s discarded shirt and put it on, not bothering to put on bottoms and walked out the door.

Sam hummed to himself, unrolling the used condom from his dick, tying it off and tossing it into the trash can. He moved to pick up his wireless keyboard that he hooked up to the television’s CPU and turned on Netflix.

“ _God_!” Dean’s voice from the other room startled him a little. “Damnit, Cas! What did I say about wearing pants? _Seriously_.” Sam laughed and shook his head. Sam could hear Dean grumbling to himself as he walked down the hall from the kitchen and got closer to his room. “Sammy, y’know, I’ve gotta tell you-” Without knocking, Dean opened the door and Sam pursed his lips tight and strategically placed the keyboard over his lap. Dean immediately covered his eyes with his hand. “ _Son of a bitch!_ Doesn’t anyone own a goddamn pair of pants around here?”

“Why didn’t you knock?! Dude, get out of my room!"

Dean grunted out some sort of response that didn’t make any sense and backed out of the room without looking and bumped into Cas. “I gotta get outta here. _Christ_.”

Sam laughed and Cas amusedly watched Dean as he grumbled his way down the hall and eventually out the door. “We really should probably make more of an effort to clothes ourselves properly,” he observed simply.

Sam shrugged and turned his attention back to the television. "Meh, let him suffer. It's payback for all those years I had to deal with him. What do you want to watch?"

Cas sat on the bed next to him and made himself comfortable under the blanket, popcorn in his lap and drinks on the bedside table. “Have you caught up on The X-Files?”

“No…” Sam turned to look at him. “Have you been watching them without me?” Castiel averted his gaze and ate a few pieces of popcorn. “Seriously?”

“I couldn’t help it!” Sam sighed and shook his head. “It’s addicting,” Cas added quietly. “Let’s just pick up where you left off.”

Sam sighed in mock exasperation. “ _Fine_.” He put it on the last episode he watched and leaned over to make himself comfortable. Cas moved the popcorn from his lap, the space being replaced by Sam’s head. Cas put the popcorn to his side and wiped his hands before stroking his fingers through Sam’s hair, pushing it out of his face. Sam cozied himself into Cas’ lap and lost himself in the show and the gentle caress of Cas’ fingers against his scalp. He hummed contentedly as he realized his life really couldn’t get much better than it is now.


End file.
